fiction_battlefieldfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts
Sumário Kingdom Hearts '''é uma série de jogos de RPG e de Hack 'n Slash Japonês desenvolvidos e publicados pela Square Enix (antes Squaresoft). É resultado da colaboração entre Square e Disney Interactive Studios e está sob direção de Tetsuya Nomura, um antigo designer de personagens da Square. A trama gira em volta de Sora, o protagonista principal, que desde pequeno sonha em conhecer outros mundos com seus amigos Riku e Kairi em Destiny Islands (Ilhas do Destino) Mas no meio desse sonho de construir uma espécie de jangada para ir além do horizonte, Destiny Islands é atacada por criaturas chamadas Heartless e é engolida pela escuridão, levando com ela a sua amiga Kairi e seu amigo Riku, Sora também estava para ser engolido no meio da escuridão, mas nesse momento, o rapaz de 14 anos foi o escolhido para obter a Keyblade, e é com essa mesma arma que Sora parte na sua aventura para libertar os mundos dos Heartless e da escuridão e salvar todos eles. '''Cronologia Kingdom Hearts Union X Back Cover Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Kingdom Hearts Union X (Cross) Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: A fragmentary passage Kingdom Hearts ''' '''Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts: Coded Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Kingdom Hearts III Poder do Verso O verso de Kingdom Hearts conta com uma variedade imensa de habilidades e técnicas, principalmente as diferentes técnicas e os diferentes estilos daqueles que possuem uma keyblade, sendo os mais poderosos, seres de nível Sistema Solar por enquanto, já que o poder do verdadeiro Kingdom Hearts (A lua azul) e da X-Blade (Kai-Blade) é totalmente desconhecido. A velocidade está situada entre Acima da luz e Massivamente Acima da luz+, e o próprio hax do universo de Kingdom Hearts também é muito bom e é em poucas vezes, consegue ser exagerado se não for limitado. Personagens Personagens Originais * Sora * Riku * Kairi * Aqua * Ventus * Mestre Xehanort * Jovem Mestre Xehanort * Vanitas * Lea * Mestre Eraqus * Roxas * Xion * Ephemera * Skuld * Foreteller Ava * Foreteller Aced * Luxu/Xigbar * Foreteller Ira * Foreteller Gula * Foreteller Invi * Mestre dos Mestres * Terra * Naminé * Hayner * Pence * Olette * Ansem o Sábio/DiZ * Anti-Black Coat Nightmare * Riku Replica * Brain * Strelitzia * Chirithy Personagens de Final Fantasy * Cloud * Leon (Squall) * Tifa * Yuffie * Tidus * Selphie * Auron * Sephiroth * Wakka * Vivi * Seifer * Setzer * Zack * Aerith * Rai * Cid * Moogle Personagens da Disney * Malévola * Shan-Yu * Hades * Scar * Oogie Boogie * Ursula * Capitão Gancho * Jafar * Pete * Davy Jones * Randall * Titãs * Gaston * Hector Barbossa * Lock, Shock e Barrel * Iago * Hydra * Cerberus * Clayton * MCP * Queen of Hearts * Claude Frollo * Aladdin * Jack Skellington * Tarzan * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Rabbit * Kanga * Roo * Piglet * Ariel * Ralph * Simba * Mulan * Bela * Fera * Branca de Neve * Sete Anões * Aurora * Yen Sid * Donald * Pateta * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Daisy * Alice * Geppetto * Pinóquio * Grilo Falante (Jiminy Cricket) * Huey, Dewey e Louie * Pluto * Peter Pan * Quasimodo * Esmeralda * Jack Sparrow * Merlin * Fada Madrinha * Hercules * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Baymax * Hiro * Honey Lemon * Gogo Tamago * Wasabi * Fred * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Mike Wazoswki * Sulley * Boo * Elsa * Anna * Olaf * 101 Dálmatas * Tron * Dumbo * Chicken Little * Bambi * Mushu * Stitch * Rex * Ham * Rei Tritão * Enguias * Nala * Mufasa * Hienas * Timon * Pumba Organização 13 Original * Xemnas (Nobody do Xehanort) * Xigbar (Nobody do Braig) * Xaldin (Nobody do Dilan) * Vexen (Nobody do Even) * Lexaeus (Nobody do Aeleus) * Zexion (Nobody do Ienzo) * Saix (Nobody do Isa) * Axel (Nobody do Lea) * Demyx * Luxord * Marluxia (Nobody do Lauriam) * Larxene (Nobody da Elrena) * Roxas (Nobody do Sora) * Xion (Sendo considerada uma cópia mal feita do sora e também uma marionete) Nova Organização 13/13 Seguidores das Trevas * Mestre Xehanort * Ansem, o Seguidor das Trevas * Xemnas * Saix * Jovem Mestre Xehanort * Xigbar * Vanitas * Luxord * Larxene * Marluxia * Terra-Xehanort * Dark Riku * Xion 7 Guardiões da luz * Sora * Riku * Kairi * Mickey * Lea * Ventus * Aqua Mundos Originais * Twilight Town * Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion * Keyblade Graveyard * Land of Departure/Castle Oblivion * Final World * Destiny Islands * The World That Never Was * The End of the World * Daybreak Town * Mirage Arena * Mysterious Tower/Symphony of Sorcery * Scala Ad Caelum * Dark World Reinos * Realm of Light * Door to Light * Realm of Darkness * Door to Darkness * Realm Between * Lanes Between/Ocean Between * Realm of Sleep/Realm Unchained Tipos de Inimigos * Heartless * Nobodies * Unversed * Dream Eaters: Nightmares Summons * Simba * Mushu * Dumbo * Bambi * Ariel * Dream Eaters: Spirits * Ralph * Cloud * Tinker Bell * Chicken Little * Stitch * Gênio * Peter Pan Mundos da Disney * Olympus Coliseum * Deep Jungle * Atlantica * San Fransokyo * 100 Acre Wood * Agrabah * Wonderland * Neverland * Beast's Castle * Castle of Dreams * Country of the Musketeers * Deep Space * Disney Castle/Disney Town * Dwarf Woodlands * Enchanted Dominion * Halloween Town * Monstro/Prankster's Paradise * Lá Cité des Cloches * Pride Lands * Port Royal/The Caribbean * Space Paranoids/The Grid * The Land of Dragons * Timeless River * Kingdom of Corona * Monstropolis * Toy Box * Arendelle Outros * X-Blade * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts Artificial * Keyblade * The World Ends with you * Neku Sakuraba * Joshua * Rhyme * Shiki * Beat * Gummi Ship * Keyblade War * Chamber of Repose * Chamber of Waking * Data-Sora * Data-Roxas * Data-Riku * Data-Naminé * Datascape * Verum Rex (Yozora, etc...) * Data-Worlds (criados pelo Livro das Profecias) Supervisores: Alucard Dracula Categoria:Versos Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Light Novels Categoria:Novels